


Quitting... Again

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Tenants of Skyhold Apartment [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Poor Felix is Still Doomed, Quitting Sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen's been smoke free for six days. A Friday night alone might test his resolve however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quitting... Again

Cullen leaned against his kitchen counter. He gripped the edge tightly, staring at the small table next to the door. At just after 7pm on Friday it had been six days since he’d last smoked a cigarette. Dinner was done and the dishes rinsed and put in the washer. After meals was proving to be one of the most difficult habits to break.

It would have helped if Dorian were here like he might have been any other Friday night. Having their evening meal together had become a regular occurrence. Dorian was a wonderful distraction, talking, playing chess or kissing on the couch. Cullen hadn’t spent every night with him this week but it was close enough. Dorian wasn’t home however. He was having dinner with his friend Felix, the man from the black sedan.

He was determined not to end up at the nearest convenience store. Knowing that Dorian would likely be gone all night Cullen had taken a few small steps to keep himself in the apartment. His shoes had come off immediately, his socks thrown in the dirty laundry. Normally he hung his jacket and untucked his shirt but tonight he’d also unbuttoned it, rolling the sleeves halfway up his forearms and his belt hung off of the closet door. It would have been easy to ready himself to leave but he knew he wouldn’t want to. He was still very tempted however.

“I’ve got to do something,” Cullen muttered tearing his gaze away from the door.

Pushing off of the counter he walked around the bar and into the living room. Cullen knelt in front of his entertainment center, intending to find a game that wouldn’t frustrate him. A knock at the door interrupted him however. He stood and walked past his couch, hoping it wasn’t someone selling something. Instead of a little girl offering cookies he found his neighbor, Blackwall, standing on the other side.

“Do you have some milk?” Blackwall asked calmly. “I thought I had some but I don’t.”

“I think so,” Cullen said going back to the kitchen. “It might be out of date. Let me look.”

Blackwall took a few steps into the apartment and looked around. “Where’s Dorian?”

“Out with a friend,” said Cullen as he opened his refrigerator. He found a mostly empty half gallon container. “Did Varric catch up with you?”

“Yes,” Blackwall replied. “I have to work this weekend. You might be playing with Cassandra or Bull.”

“Either is much better than Josephine,” said Cullen swirling the liquid around in the bottom after checking the date stamped close to the lid. “That was beyond embarrassing.”

“She is sharp,” said Blackwall with a fond chuckle.

Cullen shut his fridge and turned. “Will this be enough? The sell by date is tomorrow.”

“That should work,” Blackwall said. “Thanks Cullen.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied.

He handed his neighbor the jug and closed the door behind him. Thinking about the card game Varric was putting together he knelt in front of his entertainment center again. Cullen chose an older title he’d beaten but liked too much to trade in. Before he could even turn his TV on another knock on the door once more interrupted him. A little annoyed he rose and walked past his couch and found Varric standing on the other side this time.

“Oh. I’m not interrupting anything am I?” Varric asked sounding apologetic but trying to look around him.

“Not yet,” Cullen said frowning. “What are you looking for?”

“Just wondering if Sparkles was hiding somewhere,” he said casually.

“He’s out with a friend.”

“Early night?”

“Can I assume you had a reason besides prying for knocking?” said Cullen arching an eyebrow.

“Ah. Yeah.” His expression turned a bit sheepish and Varric shrugged with his hands out to his sides. “I’m printing a rough draft but I ran out of paper.”

Cullen rolled his eyes as he turned. “How did that happen?”

“I thought I had one more package in the box but it was empty. I’ll give you one after I get back from the store tomorrow.”

“I’m sure you could find one open tonight,” said Cullen as he opened the bottom drawer of his desk.

“Sure,” Varric said. “I don’t really want to go anywhere right now and I need to get that salsa Tiny likes tomorrow anyway. That reminds me. Bring Sparkles along. Might as well get him acquainted with everyone.”

“I’ll ask if I see him,” Cullen said straightening with a wrapped package of plain white paper. “I’m not sure if he knows how to play Wicked Grace.”

“We can teach him,” said Varric smirking. “Our friendly games can get interesting.”

For the second time that night he thought of losing literally everything on his person to Josephine Montilyet and shook his head as he walked back to the door. He wasn’t the only one in the building that had been humbled by Inquisition Incorporated’s Human Resources Manager but it was certainly the most memorable. It took Varric five months to convince him to play again. If Dorian did choose to go with him tomorrow Cullen would definitely warn him not to get into a bluffing game with her.

“Thanks Curly,” Varric said grinning.

“You’re welcome,” he said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Varric waved as he turned and Cullen sighed as he shut the door. He tapped the side table for a moment and turned away from it. Before he’d gone three steps there was yet another knock on his door. Cullen turned on his heel and stalked back to the door, extremely irritated. Frowning with his brows pulled down Cullen flung open the door. Standing on the other side this time was Dorian, a plastic grocery bag in one hand.

“Having a bad evening?” Dorian said calmly. His eyes dropped quickly and rose just as quickly, a smirk forming. “Although I do like this half-dressed look you’ve adopted.”

Cullen could feel his cheeks heating and he turned, waving Dorian inside. “You’re the third person to knock on my door in the last fifteen minutes. I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Felix has a plane to catch in the morning,” said Dorian shutting the door behind him. “He’s going back home to be with his mother before the end.”

“The end?” Cullen said sitting on one of the stools at the bar. “Is he sick?”

“Cancer,” he replied softly.

“I’m sorry. Are you all right?”

Dorian tapped the side table with his free hand and glanced at him. “Fine for the moment.” He cleared his throat and walked into the kitchen. Smiling he set the bag on the bar between them. “Felix was kind enough to stop by the supermarket on the way home. I thought we could spend the rest of the night drinking beer, watching movies and eating cinnamon rolls.”

“That sounds grand,” said Cullen smiling.

He suspected Dorian didn’t want to be alone which was fine with him. Having something to focus on besides wanting a smoke was ultimately a good thing. Cullen was also more determined to quit than he had been before. Whatever the future held for them he didn’t want Dorian losing another good friend to that dreaded disease.

“Can you play Wicked Grace?” Cullen said as he stood.


End file.
